Cinderella YAOI
by Maiyori
Summary: This is my own little version of the famous fairy tale. It's a yaoi, and if you don't like boy love and cross dressing, then get out of here!


A/N: I wrote this out of inspiration.. from my dear Amaya-chan. Hope you like it!

Jamie scrubbed endlessly at the floor. "Oh dear, this stain won't come out." He frowned, scrubbing with all of his might, his tattered old dress scraping against the floor. Jamie had worked hard for his evil step-mother and two horrid step-brothers. They always treated him poorly, ever since his father had died and left him to live with the horrid family. But he had never despaired, nor said any wrong words to his step-mother, just "Yes mother," and "Forgive me" in most accounts.

When he finally had finished his duty of scrubbing the disgusting floor, his step-brothers came in. "Alas, Antoine, I cannot wait to be held by the delicate arms of the gorgeous prince." Amaury gushed, trying to upset Jamie with his words. "I'm sorry brother, but I shall be the one dancing with the prince." Antoine shot back imagining what it would be like to dance around with someone so elegant.

Jamie smiled at his step-brothers and then they snarled at him. "What is it you are talking about?" Jamie asked, looking at his brothers who stared at him. "A messenger came by and gave us an invitation to the princes' official ball. We shall be going tonight, but you cannot attend Jamiella!" Antoine laughed with his brother as their mother came in. "Antoine! Amaury! Stop fooling around with Jamiella and get dressed!" she hissed as Jamie looked at her. They all called him Jamiella, because he looked so much like a girl, and because they wanted to upset him. He was used to being called that and was expecting the usual chores of doing the laundry, washing the dishes and feeding the animals.

After Amaury, Antoine and their mother departed in the carriage that was sent for them, Jamie went out in the front and started to wash the dirty laundry, putting it in the water and scrubbing the shirt he had. Suddenly he heard a faint voice trying to tell him something. "Why are you not attending the ball, Jamie?" it asked as he looked around. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?" he asked, standing up from his little laundry basket. A beautiful woman dressed in blue then appeared in front of him. "I am your fairy godmother, and I am here to make you happy." She smiled, and in comparison, the stars that were just coming out didn't look as dazzling as she did.

"You really want to go to the ball, don't you?" she said as Jamie looked at the ground, guilt running through him. "Yes, but I wasn't invited." He said with a frown as his godmother shook her head. "The whole household was invited. You deserve to go. But first... we need to get you out of these clothes they force you to wear." She said, and pulled out a light blue wand. A gorgeous pink dress appeared, and flowed down Jamie's body, as if it was made for him and him only. He gazed in awe at the crystal heels he was wearing and then looked at his godmother. "Now, get me a pumpkin, and seven mice." She said as Jamie looked at her , confused. Without saying anything else, Jamie did what she asked, and got a pumpkin from the garden in the back, and he had found exactly seven mice in the cellar.

When he returned with them, the godmother turned them into a magical carriage, and six of the mice became horses, and the other the coachman. "Hurry. Be back before midnight when the magic wears off!" she said as he stepped inside, and the carriage quickly took off. It wasn't long until it arrived at the castle, and he got out. He was led in by a short man and then he was set free, in a dazzling ballroom.

"Amazing.." Jamie said, admiring the people dancing around as he searched for his family. He saw his two brothers fighting over the prince, who stared at them with a frown. Jamie's appearance had changed slightly, such as the fact that his lips were slightly glossed and his cheeks were powdered. He made his way down the stairs, looking at his step-mother who was chatting with as many men as possible, even those who had women linked on their arms. The prince finally broke away from Amaury and Antoine, just as Jamie set foot on the shiny floor. Heads turned, and people stared at the gorgeous boy before them. Why, he was much more beautiful than almost all of the women in the room.

Even the princes' eyes were glued to Jamie as he looked around, wondering what the party guests all were looking at. "Who is that?" Amaury whispered to his brother, adjusting the clip in his hair, and making sure there was no dirt on his gaudy dress. "I don't know... but he's pretty cute for a guy." Antoine whispered back, as the prince made his way through the crowd. He stopped at Jamie who blushed and stared at the handsome prince before him. "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing to Jamie who stared at him, surprised. "Yes, you may." Jamie replied as the prince took his hand and then whisked him around the ballroom.

"You're the most beautiful person here." The prince smiled and Jamie stared at the princes' face, devoid of words. "Um... I never found out your name..." Jamie mumbled after they spun silently for a long time. "How rude of me. I am Aiden Bigglesworth. The first." He said as Jamie glanced at his step-brothers, who stared green with envy. "I'm Jamie." Jamie said in a whisper, trying not to make too much eye contact with Aiden. "That's a lovely name. I like it." Aiden said looking at Jamie's completely red face.

"Thank you..." he said gazing into Aiden's emerald eyes. The two danced gracefully for what seemed to be a short fifteen minutes, but it was actually a whole three hours. Jamie noticed the time on the clock and gasped. He had remembered what his fairy godmother had told him and he quickly rushed from the princes' arms. "Forgive me! I must go!" he yelled, as Aiden chased after him, and tripped on the stairs. "Damn." Aiden cursed, holding the glass slipper Jamie had lost as he took off in the carriage.

Half way back to his home, the carriage changed back to a pumpkin and the horses and coachman returned to their small mouse forms. Jamie's clothes returned to normal, and he had to walk the rest of the way home. Luckily, his family was still at the ball, trying to catch the princes' attention whom was not even paying attention to his own parents. Aiden went up to the short man who had first led Jamie in, and then put the slipper in his face. "Tomorrow, we will begin a search for _my_ princess." He said as the short man nodded, and took the slipper.

As soon as Aiden awoke from his slumber, he quickly got dressed and he and the short man set out into town in the royal carriage, looking for Jamie. They had searched all through the town, and by the end of the day, the short man was worn out from rushing around and having all of the men in each household try on the slipper. But Aiden was still determined to find him, even if he could only see him for a short time. Jamie was once more scrubbing the floors as a knock was heard at the door. The step-mother answered, and gasped when she saw who it was. "Please come in! What brings you here today, your highness?" she asked in a sweet tone, one that she never used with Jamie. "I am looking for the one that I danced with last night. Would you mind if all of the men in the house tried on this slipper?" he asked, as the short man held out the shiny shoe on a pillow in front of her. "Please hold on for a moment." She said, and then rushed into the kitchen, grabbing Jamie, and without a word, she shoved him into Amaury's room, locking the door. Jamie, not knowing what was going on, tried to listen to what his step-mother was saying.

"Amaury! Antoine! The _prince_ is here to see you!" she yelled at the bottom of the stairs she had approached, and the two boys came running. They had obviously been in Antoine's room, probably digging through his clothing. "How may we help you, your highness?" Amaury said, putting on the same sweet act his mother had. "I would like both of you to try on this slipper." He said as the short man came up with the shoe and Amaury quickly took off his shoe, and snatched the slipper away from him. He tried to stuff his big foot into the little slipper, but it failed and Antoine took it from his brother. Antoine's foot was just as big and the little shoe popped off. Aiden looked upon them sadly, as the short man took the slipper back. "How could this be... we have tried every house in town." Aiden sighed and then he looked over when a loud knocking caught his attention.

He walked over to the door to Amaury's room, gesturing for the short man to follow. The short man found a key tied to the step-mother and he took it swiftly, delivering it back to Aiden. "Don't go in there!" she yelled, as he put the key into the door and pushed it open. There sat Jamie sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face and he played with his dress. "You...bring me the slipper!" he yelled and the short man ran into the room, with the pillow. Jamie stared as the small man took slid the shoe on his foot, and it fit perfectly. Aiden's face lit up and he ran over to Jamie, pulling him into his arms. "It is you! I thought I would never see you again!" he said as the step-mother and her sons stared at them, their mouths dropped. "_You _were that beautiful person last night?" they said in unison as Jamie looked at them.

"Why did you hide him from me?" Aiden glared at them, as the step-mother gulped. "I'm sure someone of your eminence wouldn't want to associate themselves with someone so ghastly and disgusting." She said with a smile, trying not to go off on Jamie. "You're right. That's why I'm marrying this beautiful boy and not one of those ugly things." He said, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling him up off the floor. Jamie tried not to laugh at what Aiden said, and the step-mother glared at him. She just stomped out of the room, knowing that if she tried to hurt him the police would be all over her.

The two step-brothers did the same, and Aiden looked at Jamie. He got down on one knee and grabbed his hand once more. He pulled out a ring from his robes and then smiled at Jamie. "Jamie, I cannot stop thinking of you. Will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes! I will!" Jamie squealed, and hugged the prince, who then slid the ring on his finger.

The wedding was magnificent, and Jamie and Aiden were both dressed gorgeously, Jamie in a long and flowing white dress while Aiden was dressed in blue robes. All of the guests were dressed elegantly, and even the evil step-brothers and step-mother attended, with an apology for Jamie. Everything was perfect for them.

Aiden kept their honeymoon plans a secret, and led them to a secluded beach. "Where are we?" Jamie asked. "We're at the royal beach, you could say." He shrugged, and then brought him to a beautiful little cottage, where the inside was filled with frills and lace. Jamie was wearing a dress given to him by his step-mother as a wedding present, and it was pretty nice. "This place is amazing..." Jamie said as Aiden wrapped his arm around his husband. "It is better with you here. I love you, Jamie." He whispered, and leaned down, kissing the boy gently. "I love you too Aiden." Jamie said and wrapped his arms around Aiden, as he led him over to the bed and began to lick him on his neck. Jamie moaned and turned a slight pink as Aiden undressed him.

"No... don't touch me there." Jamie whined and Aiden did so anyway. Aiden then stuck his tongue back in Jamie's mouth as Aiden pulled off his own clothes. "Ahhh! That feels good!" Jamie moaned, as Aiden breathed heavily and pressed his body against Jamie as hard as possible. "I fell for you the first time I saw you, Jamie." Aiden smiled weakly after hours of tussling under the covers.

When their fun honeymoon was over, they were ready to return back home. As they were exiting the cottage, some nearby girls who were rich and also part of Aiden's kingdom saw them. "Hey look...that's prince Aiden and his girly husband.." one said, and Jamie looked over consciously. Aiden frowned at them; he obviously knew the two, and just held Jamie's hand. "He's not so special." The other whispered and Jamie squeezed Aiden's hand and pushed him to the wall, unbuttoning shirt and kissing him right where they could see him. "But those girls..." Aiden mumbled in between gasps for air. "Who cares if they are here? You're mine."Jamie giggled and pulled him back in his arms. "I'm happy with that." Aiden grinned and looked over at the girls who blushed at the scene. "Let's go home, my princess." He scooped him up and headed back to his castle.

_And they lived happily ever after.._


End file.
